Pokèmon Destiny
by Rikui
Summary: This is my own version of what happens in the Johto region after Ash, Misty, and Brock get the first 7 badges and are on their way to Blackthorn City for the eighth. The trio, along with Pikachu, meet a young boy named Alex who turns out to be Lance’s y
1. Scene One: A Lost Trio

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Pokemon. All of the original characters are credited to whoever owns Pokemon but the one's that aren't on T.V. are credited to me.  
  
Summary: This is my own version of what happens in the Johto region after Ash, Misty, and Brock get the first 7 badges and are on their way to Blackthorn City for the eighth. The trio, along with Pikachu, meet a young boy named Alex who turns out to be Lance's younger brother.  
  
Note: Now, this is all sort of in play form. Don't ask me why, that's just how I started doing this. The Narrator tells all the action that happens. Happy reading, and don't forget to review.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Scene One: A lost Trio  
  
Narrator- Ash, Misty and Brock our heroes are on their way to Blackthorn city. There's only one problem they're lost. They meet a young boy named Alex. He understands why they are lost. This boy is a destined boy. He will one day save the world from an evil greater then all of Team Rocket together, including their leader Giovanni. This is the beginning of a legacy, a great quest to save all Pokèmon and their trainers nationwide!!!!!!  
  
Ash- Brock, why don't you look at the Pokèmon guide book, and tell us where we are?  
  
Brock- Ash, I can't. I already told you, this area isn't marked on the map. The map of Blackthorn's surrounding land. There's no meadow on the map.  
  
Misty- I'm sure we'll get there if we follow the path guys.  
  
Ash- Misty we don't know where the path leads.  
  
Misty- That doesn't mean we can't follow the path after all it's got to lead us somewhere.  
  
Brock- Misty's right Ash if we stray off the trail we could get lost forever!  
  
Ash- Oh, I never thought of that. Let's keep walking.  
  
Brock- OK Ash.  
  
Narrator- 20 minutes later.  
  
Misty- Ash, Brock I see someone let's ask him for directions.  
  
Ash- Great idea Misty.  
  
Brock- Excuse me sir, could you tell us where the nearest city is?  
  
Ash- Aren't you going to introduce us and ask him his name first?  
  
Brock- Oh, right. Hello my name's Brock and this is Ash and (Misty interrupts him)  
  
Misty- Misty. What is your name sir?  
  
Alex- Hello Misty, Brock and Ash my name is Alex and I'm from Blackthorn city. Can you please stop calling me sir?  
  
Ash- OK we will. I'm Ash from Pallet town.  
  
Alex- I already know your name is Ash, Brock told me.  
  
Ash- Oh yeah, right. Well hi.  
  
Alex- Hi.  
  
Brock- I'm Brock from Pewter City.  
  
Alex- I already know your name is Brock, Brock.  
  
Misty- Right, well. I'm Misty from the beautiful seaside town of Cerulean City.  
  
Alex- It's not that beautiful. (Alex grumbled with sarcasm)  
  
Misty- How would you know. You don't live there.  
  
Ash- Alex is right Misty.  
  
Misty- No he's not.  
  
Alex- My grandfather lives there and he's a great trainer. I visit him with my brother Lance the Champion.  
  
Misty- Oh yeah, well I used to be a Gym Leader.  
  
Ash- Misty, you were only the little sister of a gym leader.  
  
Misty- So.  
  
Brock- You guys cut it out.  
  
Ash and Misty- Fine.  
  
Alex- OK Brock.  
  
Brock- Ash, Misty this kid has more manners then the two of you.  
  
Ash and Misty- No!!!!!  
  
Alex- Cool!!!!!!  
  
Ash- Can you please tell us where Blackthorn is Alex?  
  
Alex- Right after lunch I will.  
  
Brock- I'm cooking.  
  
Alex- All right I suck at cooking anyway.  
  
Ash and Misty together- Yes!!!!!!!!  
  
Alex- In fact I'll take you there myself.  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock- Great!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: All right so not all that much has happened so far. It will get more interesting as it goes along. I'd really like reviews on this since I believe I could use a lot of help on it. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Scene Two: A Trustfilled Bond

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Pokemon. All of the original characters are credited to whoever owns Pokemon but the ones that aren't on T.V. are credited to me.  
  
Summary: This is my own version of what happens in the Johto region after Ash, Misty, and Brock get the first 7 badges and are on their way to Blackthorn City for the eighth. The trio, along with Pikachu, meets a young boy named Alex who turns out to be Lance's younger brother.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!! They're really helpful. Well, keep on reading everybody as well as reviewing. Happy reading.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Scene Two: A Trust-filled Bond  
  
Narrator- While Ash and his friends were having lunch, Team Rocket were in their balloon thinking of more evil ways to steal Pikachu and the other rare Pokèmon. When Alex's Pidgeotto returns from delivering her message, Team Rocket attacks. Team Rocket thrusts our heroes into their best plan yet. This plan enables them to make sure that our heroes can't defeat them. The only way to save themselves and Pikachu depend on Alex and his Pokèmon. Are their training days over? Can Alex save them? This is one of the tests that will befall them. These tests will test his ability, strength, courage, and trust. He'll have to prove that he is capable to save the world. To be the boy destined for greatness.  
  
Alex- (eating a sandwich.) This is a great sandwich Brock.  
  
Brock- (Smiles.) Thanks. I always make them as good as I can. I love to cook.  
  
Ash- Yeah, and we love his cooking.  
  
Misty- It's a lot better then the food my sister made. (Alex grins)  
  
Alex- (Looking at his watch) My Pidgeotto should be here soon.  
  
Brock- (looking at Alex.)What's he returning from?  
  
Alex- ((looks at Brock.) She happens to be returning from a letter to my brother Lance.  
  
Brock- Oh. It's a girl.  
  
Ash- Where's your brother?  
  
Alex- He's in Indigo.  
  
Misty- Indigo? What and where is that?  
  
Alex- Indigo is the place where the trainers that have all the Johto badges can go against other trainers that got all the Johto badges. The top three trainers get to go against the Elite Four and the Champion. My brother's the champion.  
  
Misty- Oh. Your brother has to be very good. Ash has 7 of the Johto badges.  
  
Alex- He's really good. He has an unbeatable record. So far in my training school I also have an unbeatable record.  
  
Ash- Well he's gonna have to be really, really good to beat me.  
  
Alex- Oh he will.  
  
Narrator- In Team Rockets balloon.  
  
Jesse- There's the twerps. They're with a boy. I also see Pikachu.  
  
Meowth- Jesse you see them but we don't have a plan.  
  
James- Yeah and we don't know if that kid is a trainer.  
  
Jesse- Yeah well why don't you two start racking your brains for a plan. We'll find out soon enough.  
  
Meowth- James why don't we use Victreebell to use sleep powder on them. Jessie we could use Wobuffet to deflect any attack on us. When they're asleep we could throw a net over them. Steal Pikachu and take all there other Pokèmon.  
  
James- That's a great plan Meowth. Go Victreebell.  
  
Jesse- Right. Go Wobuffet.  
  
Wobuffet- Wobuffet. Victreebell- Viiiiiiiiiiiicccccccccc. (Victreebell attacks James).  
  
James- Ahhhhhhh. Victreebell stop!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meowth- (slaps his charm)  
  
Alex- There's somebody up there.  
  
Ash- It's Team Rocket.  
  
Brock and Misty- What are they doing here?  
  
James- HAHAHA. Los twerpos adios.  
  
Jesse- Prepare for trouble!  
  
James- Or make it double!!  
  
Jesse- To protect the world from devastation!  
  
James- To unite all people within our nation!  
  
Jesse- To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
  
James- To extend our reach to the stars above!  
  
Jessie- Jessie!  
  
James- James!  
  
Jesse- Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!  
  
James- Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
  
Wobuffet- (Jumps up.) Wobuffet!  
  
Meowth- (pushes Wobuffet out of the way.) Hey, that's my line!! Meowth, that's right.  
  
James- Victreebell sleep powder.  
  
Ash- Pikachu thundershock.  
  
Jesse- Wobuffet counter.  
  
Wobuffet- Wobuffet.  
  
Pikachu- Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Narrator- Ash, Misty, Brock and Alex fell asleep because of sleep powder.  
  
Jesse- Let's grab their Pokèmon.  
  
Pidgeotto- Pidgeo!!!!!!!!  
  
James and Meowth- Where did that come from?  
  
Jesse- Up there.  
  
Narrator- Pidgeotto attacks Team Rocket with anger born because of danger to Alex. Alex and Pidgeotto have a deep relationship. Pidgeotto would do anything for Alex.  
  
Jesse, James and Meowth- Team Rockets blasting off again!!!!!  
  
Pidgeotto- Pidgeo!!!!!!  
  
Narrator- Pidgeotto freed them from the net and watched over them until they woke up. 1 hour and 20 minutes later.  
  
Misty- What happened?  
  
Alex- Two people and a Pokèmon used sleep powder and put us to sleep.  
  
Ash- That was Team Rocket.  
  
Brock- Oh guys there's a Pidgeotto looking at us.  
  
Alex- Pidge!!! Pidgeotto must have gotten rid of Team Rocket. How are you buddy.  
  
Pidgeotto- Pidgeo!!!!! Pidgeo Pidgeo!!!!  
  
Alex- That's good. So Lance sent a message back to you.  
  
Pidgeotto- Pidgeo!!!!  
  
Brock- You understand Pokèmon?  
  
Alex- Yes I do. Let me read the note Pidgeotto.  
  
Narrator- The note said...  
  
Dear Alex,  
Thank you for your letter. I'm doing fine. It's great that you have an unbeatable record. In one year you can train with me. Your Pidgeotto is in great shape. It's a great flyer too. When you send me a return letter I'm going to train your Pidgeotto for a week or two. Maybe it will evolve. Don't send your Pidgeotto back here for a while. Always remember the best way to battle other trainers is with trust and love. Always keep the connections with your Pokèmon deep. They just might save your life one-day.  
From your older brother,  
Lance Mortimere.  
  
Ash- Whoa. You have great ties with your brother and your Pokèmon for him to offer to do that.  
  
Alex- Yeah I do. I'll send my return letter in two days. Ash can we battle each other before I take you to Blackthorn? After all it's only an hour walk down the path.  
  
Ash- Ok.  
  
Brock- I'll be the judge.  
  
Alex- Ok. This will be a one Pokèmon battle.  
  
Ash- Ok. I'll use Pikachu.  
  
Alex- Right and I'll use Pidgeotto.  
  
Misty- Ash be careful. He knows that his weakness is electric Pokèmon and yet he's still using Pidgeotto.  
  
Brock- Before this battle is started. How old are you?  
  
Alex- I'm 8 years old.  
  
Misty- You're too young to be a Pokèmon trainer.  
  
Alex- I'm allowed to because I train at a training school and Lance is my brother and he's the Champion.  
  
Ash- Let's battle.  
  
Alex- All right.  
  
Brock- This battle is between Alex of Blackthorn City and Ash of Pallet Town. May the best trainer win. Alex has chosen to battle with Pidgeotto while Ash has chosen Pikachu. This is a one Pokèmon battle. Let the battle begin.  
  
Alex- Go Pidgeotto.  
  
Ash- Go Pikachu.  
  
Alex- Pidgeotto fly.  
  
Ash- Pikachu thundershock.  
  
Pikachu- Pikaaaaaaa.  
  
Alex- Pidgeotto watch out!!! ( Pidgeotto dodged the thundershock).Pidgeotto Quick Attack.  
  
Ash- Pikachu!!!!!!  
  
Pikachu- Pikaaa! (Pikachu flys backwards)  
  
Ash- Pikachu thunder!  
  
Alex- Pidgeotto!!! (Pidgeotto takes a direct hit but stays in the air). Pidgeotto Gust!!!!!!!  
  
Pidgeotto- Pidgeo!!!!!!!!! (Pidgeotto sends up a big gust of wind that makes Pikachu fly through the air).  
  
Ash- Pikachu!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pikachu- Pika cahuuuuuuuuu!!!!!! (Pikachu can't fight anymore).  
  
Ash- Pikachu are you okay? You battled great.  
  
Brock- Pikachu is unable to battle. The winner is Alex and his Pidgeotto.  
  
Alex- You battled great Pidgeotto. You deserve a rest. Pidgeotto return. (He takes out his pokeball and Pidgeotto vanishes into it for its well deserved rest)  
  
Misty- You're a great trainer Alex after all your Pidgeotto took a direct hit from one of Pikachu's special attacks. Your better then Ash and he has 7 badges. How did you get your Pidgeotto to be so strong?  
  
Alex- Yeah I am. I got Pidgeotto so strong because I train every day and sometimes my brother comes to visit me to train me before the big tournament.  
  
Ash- What big tournament?  
  
Alex- The Silver Conference.  
  
Misty- What's the Silver Conference?  
  
Alex- The Silver Conference is the tournament following the Johto League. It's sort of like the Pokèmon league only the top three trainers' have to go against the Elite Four and the Champion, my brother. It's the tournament I was telling you about before.  
  
Misty- Oh. That makes sense.  
  
Brock- Can we start on our way to Blackthorn city?  
  
Alex- Sure. Let's go.  
  
Ash- We're off to Blackthorn to get my 8th badge.  
  
Misty- Right. Let's just go already.  
  
Brock- Right. To Blackthorn city.  
  
Alex- Do you guys always talk this much?  
  
Ash- Yep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Is that better? Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. Sorry this took so long but I was really busy this week and I was working on another fan-fic. Happy reading the next Scene. 


End file.
